


Scusami, ma ho trovato traffico

by CamillaL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, M/M, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaL/pseuds/CamillaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: Da quando è venuta a mancare la moglie, lo sceriffo Stilinski non s'è mai interessato molto alle faccende domestiche. Suo figlio, da quando non è più un bambino, se ne occupa nei ritagli di tempo, ma non è esattamente la stessa cosa che avere una donna in casa che lo fa costantemente. L'unica cosa che si prefissato di fare è pulire a fondo l'intera dimora almeno un paio di volte all'anno, sa che andrebbe fatto molte più volte, ma il lavoro e la poca dimestichezza con queste cose non gli permettono di fare altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scusami, ma ho trovato traffico

Da quando è venuta a mancare la moglie, lo sceriffo Stilinski non s'è mai interessato molto alle faccende domestiche. Suo figlio, da quando non è più un bambino, se ne occupa nei ritagli di tempo, ma non è esattamente la stessa cosa che avere una donna in casa che lo fa costantemente. L'unica cosa che si prefissato di fare è pulire a fondo l'intera dimora almeno un paio di volte all'anno, sa che andrebbe fatto molte più volte, ma il lavoro e la poca dimestichezza con queste cose non gli permettono di fare altro. Ogni volta lascia la camera da letto del figlio per ultimo, perchè sa che è da sempre la stanza che gli toglie la maggior parte del tempo: libri sparsi ovunque, fogli di appunti che non leggerà mai in ogni angolo fuorché dove dovrebbero essere e vestiti che da chissà quanto aspettano di essere gettati nella cesta della biancheria sporca.  
Imprecando contro il quasi inesistente ordine del figlio inizia a ripulire: impila i libri sulla scrivania, getta i fogli appallottolati nell' apposito cestino, fa un mucchio di abiti che poi getterà in lavatrice, per poi dirigersi verso l'armadio dove sono da sempre riposte le lenzuola pulite.  
-Dannazione, Stiles!-esclama, osservando la scatola che sembrava meticolosamente nascosta tra le lenzuola e che cade rovinosamente a terra quando estrae quelli che vorrebbe mettere sul letto.  
Si inchina per raccogliere il tutto, continuando a lamentarsi dell'ulteriore perdita di tempo, quando il contenuto della scatola cattura improvvisamente la sua attenzione.  
-Ma che cavolo...?-  
Si siede sul letto ed inizia a controllare meticolosamente ogni oggetto appena raccolto e la sua incredulità aumenta di secondo in secondo.  
-No è possibile, non mio figlio.-  
La già scarsa voglia di proseguire le pulizie semestrali se n'è andata del tutto. Quello che ha scoperto lo ha completamente destabilizzato.  
Le pulizie ormai sono da dimenticare. Scende in cucina e decide di farsi una tisana rilassante. Non è da lui bere certe cose, infatti sono nella dispensa da non si sa quanto, ma tutto può essere utile per non dare di matto ora e, soprattutto, quando si troverà a quattrocchi con il figlio.

Quando Stiles rientra, ha il solito sorriso stampato sulle labbra, se sapesse cosa l'aspetta probabilmente non penserebbe più che quella odierna sia stata una bella giornata.  
-Ciao, pa'...come procedono le pulizie?-  
-Sono state molto fruttuose direi.-  
-In che senso?-  
-Questo me lo devi spiegare tu, siediti.-Stiles obbedisce all'istante, quando il padre è così categorico è meglio non contraddirlo troppo.  
-Cosa avrei fatto di preciso?-  
-Innanzitutto quando mi nascondi qualcosa vedi di farlo bene.-  
-Papà, avanti, dimmi cos'hai scoperto e smettila di tirarla per le lunghe.-  
-Ehi, ragazzino, quello che deve spazientirsi qui sono io, abbassa quei toni e spiegami cosa significa il contenuto di questa scatola.-  
Lo sceriffo la scaraventa sul tavolo della cucina ed il suo contenuto la copre quasi completamente. Fotografie, molte. Ciocche di capelli sapientemente imbustate. Oggetti di vario tipo, tra cui spiccano un chewing-gum masticato ed un tappo di penna da scrivere.  
-Ah, quella...si, probabilmente avrei dovuto nasconderla meglio.-  
-Tutto qui quello che hai da dire?-  
-Cosa dovrei dirti? Mi sembra tutto ben più che evidente.-  
-Cosa? Che sei uno stalker?-  
-Esagerato...ho solo una piccola cotta.-  
-Una piccola cotta? Hai perfino tenuto i suoi chewing-gum. Tu sei un feticista, Stiles, è diverso.-  
-Non mi sono mai definito così, ma se lo dici tu...-  
-Basta fare il cretino, Stiles. E' una cosa seria, ma lo sai che potrebbe anche denunciarti? Qui ci sono foto di ogni momento della sua vita, alcune perfino scattate con un tele-obbiettivo attraverso la finestra della sua camera da letto, che tra l'altro non voglio sapere come ti sei procurato.-  
-L'ho preso in prestito dal laboratorio di fotografia della scuola, ma tranquillo, l'ho già rimesso al suo posto.-  
-Aaahhh! Basta...ora prendi tutta questa roba e te ne liberi immediatamente.-  
-No!-  
-E invece si! Non te lo sto chiedendo, te lo sto ordinando.-  
-Ti prometto che non lo farò più, ma non farmi buttare queste cose, ti prego, papà.-  
-Non voglio sentire storie, butta tutto o non uscirai di casa per un bel pezzo.-  
-Non mi importa, io non butto le uniche cose che mi rimangono di lui.-dice, stringendo a sé la scatola.  
-Stiles, guardami, non è comportamento normale il tuo. Capisco che tu ne sia innamorato, ma non puoi fare così.-  
-E invece posso, lui se n'è andato. Andato, capisci? E questo è tutto ciò che avrò mai di lui, non posso disfarmene così su due piedi.-  
-Ma devi andare avanti, non puoi attaccarti per sempre ad chewing-gum ed una ciocca di capelli.-  
-E se io non volessi andare avanti? Lui è l'unico che mi faccia provare certe cose, nemmeno Lydia c'è mai riuscita.-  
-So da un bel pezzo che le ragazze non ti interessano più, ma che addirittura avessi una vera e propria fissa per Derek Hale non me lo sarei mai aspettato.-  
-Come hai fatto a scoprirlo? Delle ragazze intendo.-  
-Non è stato difficile, sono tuo padre e ti osservo, anche se non sembra.-  
-E questo non ti ha sconvolto?-  
-Non quanto scoprire che scambi l'amore con una fissazione.-  
-Ancora con questa storia? Io sono innamorato, ok?-  
-Va bene, va bene...ma devi comunque fartela passare, a quanto sembra non sei molto corrisposto.-  
-Non lo saprò mai se sono corrisposto o meno, non gli ho mai detto niente.-  
-E perchè non lo fai? Lui è a più di mille miglia da qui, sarà più facile dimenticarlo dopo una risposta negativa.-  
-Io non voglio dimenticarlo e nemmeno dirgli quello che provo, sto bene così.-  
-No, Stiles...tu non sta bene. Ma guardati: stai abbracciando una scatola piena di scatti rubati e feticci di pessimo gusto.-  
-Non faccio del male a nessuno, mi sembra.-  
-Si, a te stesso. E tu sei l'unica persona al mondo che non voglio più vedere soffrire, perciò ora tu ed io faremo un accordo.-  
-Questo non suona per niente bene.-  
-Bene o no è quello che faremo. Ti do due possibilità: o getti tutto nell'immondizia seduta stante e ti dimentichi di lui o gli dici quello che provi e quel che sarà sarà.-  
-E se continuassimo così? A me piace la mia “scatola di Derek”.-  
-No...decidi cosa fare o lo farò io.-  
-E da dove viene tutta questa fermezza? Non sei mai stato così.-  
-Vedere mio figlio da un altro punto di vista mia ha dato l'input giusto.-  
-Non ho scelta, vero? Devo scegliere?-  
-Si.-  
Stiles si alza e abbracciato alla sua scatola si avvia verso il piano di sopra.  
-Ed ora dove vai?-  
-A chiedere a Scott l'indirizzo e-mail che Derek ha lasciato per le emergenze, questa senza dubbio lo è.-  
A passo lento, stringendo sempre la sua “scatola di Derek”, arriva nella sua stanza, dove, senza dare troppe spiegazioni chiede a Scott l'indirizzo del suo lupo. All'inizio l'amico era un po' restio a riferirglielo, sa benissimo quanto Hale odi le interferenze non necessarie, ma dopo varie insistenze si è trovato obbligato a cedere.

-E scriviamo questa mail.-borbotta mentre accende il pc.

Oggetto: Ciao Derek!

Testo:

Dunque...  
...inizio col dirti che se sono qui a scriverti è perchè ne sono stato costretto, da chi e perchè te lo spiegherò in separata sede (sempre che tu, dopo aver letto quello che sto per scrivere, abbia ancora voglia di avere qualcosa a che fare con me).

Ed ora veniamo a noi: quello che sto per dirti probabilmente ti stupirà o forse nemmeno più di tanto, ma so per certo che, in bene o in male, non ti farà più vedere il sottoscritto nello stesso modo.  
Per una volta non voglio fare tanti giri di parole, ma andare dritto al sodo: tu mi piaci, Derek e pure parecchio. Forse ti amo anche.  
So che stai ringhiando in questo momento, lo posso sentire fino a qui. Scusami, non volevo farti arrabbiare. E non volevo nemmeno dirti certe cose, ma forse è davvero giunto il momento che io lo faccia, togliermi questo peso forse mi aiuterà a rassegnarmi del fatto che per te non è e non sarà mai lo stesso. Forse ho trovato il coraggio di aprirmi a te solo perchè sei così distante, ho tentato molte volte di dirtelo in faccia, ma non ci sono mai riuscito e alla fine te ne sei andato prima che ne trovassi la forza. Ora, se non vorrai più vedermi ne sentirmi basta che tu me lo dica e io sparirò dalla tua vita. Te lo prometto, Derek. Tu sei troppo importante per me per vedere ogni giorno nei tuoi occhi il tuo odio per me.  
Detto questo ti lascio e aspetto tue notizie: belle o brutte che siano le saprò accettare.  
A presto!  
Stiles.

La legge e la rilegge e dopo quasi mezz'ora trova il coraggio di digitare su “invio”.  
-Sono un uomo morto, lo so.-dice ad alta voce, mentre si lascia cadere sul letto.

Passano le ore, i giorni, ma della risposta di Derek non c'è nemmeno l'ombra e il pensiero che quella non sia stata la mossa più giusta inizia a farsi largo nella sua testa. Ormai l'unico passatempo di Stiles è quello di controllare la posta in arrivo sul pc o dal telefono cellulare quando non ne ha uno a portata di mano: è quella ora la sua nuova fissazione.  
-Avrei dovuto disfarmi di quella scatola, punto e basta. Ma cosa cavolo avevo in mente quel giorno? Niente, ecco cosa.-borbotta fra sé mentre si infila nel letto circa una settimana dopo la discussione col padre e tutto quello che ne è conseguito.  
La notte è lunga, tormentata e il temporale che, perversa ormai da ore, non lo aiuta di certo a prendere sonno. Fa un ennesimo tentativo di chiudere gli occhi, ma un rumore al piano di sotto lo fa saltare di colpo giù dal letto.  
-Maledetto temporale, ci mancavi proprio solo tu.-dice, mentre come un fantasma si aggira per la propria casa in cerca della fonte del rumore.  
Arrivato in cucina, la prima cosa che nota è la finestra aperta...  
-Oh...mio...Dio...ma perchè quando serve lo sceriffo non c'è mai!-esclama, mentre fissa la finestra senza il coraggio di voltarsi.  
-E va bene, devo farmi coraggio.-si volta.-Chiunque tu sia, prendi quello che devi prendere e vattene, ok? Mio padre non c'è e di sicuro io non ti faccio così paura come te la farebbe un uomo armato.-  
Nessuna risposta.  
-Ehi, ci sei? Si può sapere cosa vuoi?-insiste.  
-Ma cosa sto facendo? Parlo pure da solo ora?-si chiede, cercando di tornare in camera sua ormai convinto di essere solo.  
Qualcuno, però, lo afferra da dietro per la vita e lo tira con forza verso di se. Stiles deglutisce, ma non riesce ad urlare...la paura lo sta praticamente paralizzando.  
-Rilassati, Stiles...non c'è nessun ladro in casa.-si sente sussurrare all'orecchio destro.  
-D...D...D...-  
-Se stai per dire Derek: si...sono io.-  
-Che...che...che...ci...-  
-Per una volta tanto non sai cosa dire?-  
-No!-Deglutisce nervosamente.  
-Comunque credo che tu volessi sapere cosa ci faccio qui, giusto?-  
Annuisce con la testa.  
-Sono qui per darti la risposta che mi hai chiesto in quella mail.-  
-Veramente avevo chiesto una risposta, non un infarto! Non potevi semplicemente rispondere digitando qualche tasto sul pc, con una telefonata o semplicemente bussando alla porta ad un'ora più consona?-chiede, mantenendo la stessa posizione.  
-Finalmente ecco qui lo Stiles che conosco.-  
-Scusa se ha tardato ad arrivare, ma l'attacco di cuore non mi permetteva di parlare come avrei voluto.-  
-Cosa avresti voluto dire?-  
-Che voglio sentire la tua risposta.-si gira tra le braccia dell'altro per guardarlo fisso negli occhi.  
-Sei sicuro di volerla sapere?-  
-Si, altrimenti non te l'avrei nemmeno chiesto, ti pare?-  
-Giusta osservazione, Stilinski.-sussurra, mentre sposta le mani dai fianchi al viso per poi posare le sue labbra su quelle dell'umano.  
-Ti piace come risposta?-chiede poi, staccandosi leggermente.  
-Credo di si!-  
-Vuoi che te la rispieghi?-  
-Sarebbe meglio. Sai, non ho dormito molto ultimamente e potrei non aver capito bene.-  
-So che è colpa mia se non hai dormito molto e voglio chiederti scusa per questo.-Posa un altro bacio sulle labbra di Stiles.  
-Come mai ci hai messo così tanto? Stavo iniziando a pensare che non avrei più saputo niente di te.-  
-Scusami, ma ho trovato traffico.-sussurra sorridendo, prima di riprendere a baciare il suo piccolo umano.  
-Il Sourwolf è diventato spiritoso.-  
-Ho imparato dal migliore.-dice, afferrando la mano dell'altro e trascinandolo nella sua camera da letto.

La risposta si è fatta attendere, ma sicuramente ne è valsa la pena. Quello che Stiles credeva un amore non corrisposto in realtà è l'esatto contrario. Forse la motivazione per cui ha mandato quella mail non è dei più tradizionali e, molto probabilmente, il giovane Stilinski non smetterà mai di ringraziare il padre, il suo ultimatum e soprattutto le sue pulizie semestrali.


End file.
